Brace Face
by TwoTailedSmarty
Summary: A seven year old Roderich Edelstein winds up with the ultimate embarrassment a child can have, braces. Though, what will happen when Gilbert Beilschmidt finds out about them? We all know the saying, what goes around comes back around, AKA- Karma. Fluffiness towards the end, some bullying, but over all cuteness! Reviews please :3


**Brace Face**

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Ok, I don't know what provoked me to write this, so don't bash me for it, please review it if you like it, there is fluffiness at the end. I hope you Enjoy it. :3_**

* * *

Nothing in this world is fair for everyone, especially for certain children. Everyone has a certain phobia in their lives, for some it's insects, for others its monsters, but for a seven-year old Roderich Edelstein, it was everything. However, his other fears seemed to mean nothing when he was faced with the most miserable decision his parents had ever made for him, he had to get braces. The little aristocrat always kept good dental hygiene as his top priority, but when his teeth started growing in crooked, his parents made the decision for him to get the pesky metal fixtures put on to his teeth... And boy did he hate it.

"Come on Roddy smile for us." His mother poked his cheek. "It's been a week."

The stubborn brunette shook his head side to side.

"It doesn't even look bad sweetie, come on, smile for us."

He shook his head again. He put his hand over his mouth. "I don'th wanth to sthmile. I look rediculiths." He pouted more, he couldn't even speak properly with the stupid lisp he had from the cursed braces.

"But you sound so adorable sweetie!"

He whined more. "I do noth!" He stomped his foot in anger. "I sthound like an ithdiot!"

His mother gave a sigh. "Fine, be that way, why don't you run around outside and play sweetie?"

"Fine." He grumbled and made his way outside the estate. He ran to his back yard and sat on a little wooden swing his father made for him. He pushed his foot back and propelled himself backwards, he rocked back and forth to gain height when a certain little albinos voice was heard.

"Kesesesese!"

Roderich sighed.

"Well well well, I haven't seen you around in a while." He chuckled.

Roderich stopped the swing. He put his hand over his mouth to cover the metal contraption that was inside his mouth. "Go away Gilberth."

"What?" He looked at him.

"I sthaid, go away Gilberth!"

"Why are you talking like that?" He came closer to him. "Why is your hand over your mouth?" He grabbed Roderich's arm.

"Let go Gilberth!" He struggled.

Gilbert finally pulled Roderich's hand away from his mouth. His face went into a huge smile as he tried to contain his laughter. "OH MY GOD!" He busted out laughed. "YOU GOT BRACES!?"

Roderich blushed in embarrassment. "Sthut up Gilberth!" Tears came to his eyes.

"Four eyes gots a metal mouth! Four eyes gots a metal mouth!" Gilbert teased the young brunette.

"Sthut up!" He started to cry. "Your stho mean!"

Gilbert was on his back laughing until he was turning purple.

Roderich ran into the estate crying, his mother and father saw him from the kitchen.

"Roderich?" His father called out.

Roderich ran into his bed room and slammed the door. He flopped on to his little bed and bawled.

His mother knocked on his door. "Roderich? Sweetie? Are you alright?"

He just sobbed into his bed.

His mother opened the door. "Roderich? Sweetie, whats wrong?"

He looked at her, his face stained red and some snot coming from his nose. "G-Gilberth, m-madth fun ofh me!" He sobbed.

His mother pulled out a hanky from her skirt pocket. "Shh.. It's alright sweetie, shhh.." She wiped his nose.

He sniffed. "Gilberth is a jerk! I wisth he would go away! Forever!"

"Don't talk like that Roderich!" She put the hanky back in her pocket. "Roderich, have you ever heard of karma?"

"Karma?" He sniffed again.

"It's what goes around comes back around." She put him in her lap. "You see, karma works in funny ways. He's making fun of you for wearing braces right?"

He nodded.

"So he's making fun of you for wearing them, and if I'm right, it'll bite him in the butt, because maybe he'll wind up with braces as well."

"Reallyth?"

"Yes."

He hugged his mother. "Thankths mutti." He cuddled into her chest.

She kissed his forehead. "You're welcome sweetie." She put him back down on to the bed. "Wash up, dinner's ready."

Roderich nodded and went to the bathroom to clean up for dinner.

~x~

Gilbert was still laughing as he entered his home. He tossed himself on the couch and laughed harder. "I-I CAN'T BELIEVE FOUR EYES HAS BRACES! HAHAHAHA!"

His four-year old brother Ludwig toddled into the living room. "Whats you doing Gilbert?" He looked at him.

"Roderich has braces!" He laughed. "I can't believe it!"

"He has bwaces? Whats that?" Ludwig pulled himself on to the couch.

"Metal thingys that get put on your teeths! His teeths were bad because he's un-awesome!"

"I thoughts your teefs went bad when you didn't bwush them."

"True." He patted Ludwig on the head.

"But you don't bwush your teef, so you should have bwaces too."

"No way!" He looked down at him. "I'm too awesome for stupid braces!"

"Ludwig, Gilbert, Dinner's ready!" Their mother called for them.

"Yay!" Gilbert got off the couch and ran into the kitchen. "What's for dinner mutti!?"

"Wurst, seasoned in some special sauce." She smiled and put the plates on the table.

Ludwig toddled in and pulled himself on to a chair. "Where's vati?"

"Your vati is still at work." She put food on their plates.

"Oh mutti! Guess what!"

"What is it now Gilbert?" She sat down.

"You know specs right?"

"The Edelstein boy?"

"Ja!"

"What about him?" She tilted her head a bit.

"He's gots braces!"

She shook her head. "So?"

"It's funny!"

"At the rate you're going you're gonna have to get them."

"What!? No way!"

"You do have a dentist appointment in a couple of days, so I wouldn't be surprised if you had to get them too."

He pounded his fist against the table, I don't WANT braces!"

"Nobody cares what you want Gilbert, if you need them, you're gonna have to get them."

Gilbert pouted and ate his food in silence.

~X~

A couple of days had passed and Gilbert kept tormenting Roderich on the fact he was a Four-eyed freak with a metal mouth. Gilbert couldn't help but torture the kid, his reactions were priceless and cute. Though the pointless bullying did nothing to comfort the fact Gilbert had a dentist appointment today, he sat in the waiting room with his mother and watched the clock. The time seemed to tick by slowly as Gilbert kicked his foot against another chair.

"Gilbert knock it off."

"Nein, I'm bored."

"I don't care if you're board, knock it off."

He groaned and slouched in his chair. "Fine.."

A nurse came out. "Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Gilbert rose to his feet and followed the nurse into the room, he sat in the little chair and waited for further instruction.

"Mrs. Beilschmidt I'll have you fill out this paper work, I'm going to get to work with your son."

She nodded and took the papers and a pencil and got to work.

"Alright Gilbert, Open wide."

He opened his mouth.

The nurse gave a surprised look. "When was the last time you brushed your teeth child?!"

"I dunno... Two months ago?"

"Geez, you're mouth looks terrible!"

"It can be fixed right?"

"Yes, but you do have a lot of crooked teeth Gilbert."

"So?"

"You're gonna need braces."

His eyes grew wide in shock. "W-WHAT!?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I can't be an un-awesome metal mouthed freak!"

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to get them." The nurse stood up and left to go talk to Gilbert's mother.

Gilbert hopped off the chair and ran out of the room. He ran down the hall. 'Oh man oh man! I can't get stupid braces! That's so un-awesome!' He got to the end of the hall to hear a familiar voice.

"Stho, how long do i have to wear these braceths again?"

"Well Roderich, about a year."

"A whole year?" He sighed.

"I'm afraid so, but in the long run, it'll be worth it."

He smiled slightly, but not wide enough to show the silver metal things strapped to his teeth.

Gilbert groaned and ran the other way. _'Why the **HELL** does **HE** have to be **HERE** of all places on today!?_' He quickly ran back to his room, seeing that there was no escape to get out of what felt like a death sentence.

The nurse returned to the room. "Well, looks like you're getting them today pal."

Gilbert felt so un-awesome as he knew what was coming for him.

~X~

Gilbert sat in the lobby with the most pissed off expression he could manage to make.

Gilberts mother laughed a bit under her breath. "It's not that bad Gilbert."

He swatted at her with his hand, not wanting to talk.

"Sheths right Gilberth." Roderich stood in front of him.

Gilbert's eyes widened.

"It'ths called karma jerk!" Roderich poked his nose. "You made fun of me and now you got what waths coming to you."

Gilbert kicked him in the shin. "Shut upth, you're so sthupid Rodericth."

Roderich laughed.

Roderich's mother spotted Gilbert's mother. "Hello Mrs. Beilschmidt."

"Hello Madame Edelstein." She smiled. "Lovely day we're having is it not?"

"Yes it is, a wonderful day, our sons are so much alike! Wouldn't you agree?"

Gilberts mother smiled. "Yes they are, they should hang out much more often."

Gilbert and Roderich looked at their mothers with a shocked expression.

"They should have a play date today, my estate."

Mrs. Beilschmidt smiled. "Sounds like a plan, we could listen to the radio reports today while they play for a bit."

Gilbert and Roderich had doomed expressions as they left the dentist office.

~X~

"You look sthupid Rodericth."

"Sthut up Gilberth.. So do you." Roderich sat on his little swing and rocked back and forth.

"It'ths sthoooo unfair! This is'nt sthupposed to happen to the awesthome Gilberth!"

Roderich chuckled a bit. "I bet if I sthuck a magnet to your facth, it would sthick to your mouth."

Gilbert got an idea. "I know what would sthick to your mouth."

"What?" Roderich gave him a confused look.

Gilbert stopped the swing and kissed him quickly.

Roderich pushed him off. "Sthop it!" He got off the swing. "Thaths grossth."

"Aww, come on princessth, you know you liked it." He chased after Roderich. "Now kiss your prince, metal mouth."

Roderich ran faster, sprinting. "Sthop it Gilberth, I'm not going to kiss you!"

Gilbert grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled on it, causing Roderich to trip and fall on his back, Gilbert fell down on top of him and their mouths met, but this time they couldn't pull themselves apart.

"G-Get off of me Gilberth!"

Gilbert tried to pull back but Roderich's head came up with him.

They were stuck together.

"STHOOT!" Gilbert pulled his head back farther and pushed on Roderich's chest. "We're sthuck!"

Roderich closed his eyes and sighed as he was pulled forward by Gilbert. "You ithdiot! You got our braceths sthuck together!"

"No you gots them sthuck together!" He pulled harder.

"OW OW OW! STHOP! IT HURTHS!" Roderich cried out in pain. "I'M TELLING ON YOU!"

"Not if I tell on you firsth!"

"We're sthuck together ithdiot!" Roderich smacked the back of Gilbert's head. MUUUUTTTTTTIIIII!" Roderich cried out. "HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPTHHH!"

Their mothers quickly made their way outside, worried one of their sons got hurt, but to their surprise, it wasn't what they had expected.

"R-Roderich!?" Roderich's mother cried out in a shocked tone.

"G-Gilbert!?" Gilbert's mother called out.

They both tried to pull apart. "We're sthuck!"

Their mothers looked at each other and laughed.

"M-Mrs. Edelstein! Get the camera!"

She nodded and ran back inside the house.

"Helpth us mutti!" Gilbert called out.

Roderich's mother came outside and snapped a photo of the two disturbed boys who were stuck together at their front teeth.

Gilbert and Roderich whined as the two moms tried to pry them apart.

"Get some butter!" Gilbert's mother called out.

Roderich's mother ran inside and came out with a stick of butter. "Hang on boys."

They groaned as Roderich's mother put some melted butter around the area where the boys were stuck. She kept adding butter until they heard a pop, from the boys trying to pull themselves apart. Roderich tumbled backwards and Gilbert stumbled backwards, but regained his balance.

"Thank Gott." Gilbert sighed.

Roderich picked himself up. "Yesth, that sthucked..."

Their mothers laughed.

They faced their moms. "Nobody will ever speakth a word about any of thisth, got it?!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

~X~

Over the years the boys both lost their braces and kept by the code of never speaking about the incident. They were still enemies but communicated every once in a while.

Gilbert chuckled to himself and went into Roderich's music room.

Roderich was composing a new song on the piano. "Ah, that would work, the riff should be faster."

"Hey specs!"

Roderich jolted. "What is it Gilbert?! I'm working!"

Gilbert pulled out a familiar photograph. "Remember the time when we were seven?"

"Gilbert...!"

He put the photograph in Roderich's face. "HAHA I was your first kiss!"

Roderich grew red in embarrassment. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert laughed and took off running with the photo. Roderich quickly sprinted behind him, tackling him to the floor.

"YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!"

Gilbert laughed. "I had my fingers crossed." He chuckled and stole a kiss from Roderich and laughed.

Roderich smacked Gilbert on the cheek.

Gilbert just smiled.

* * *

**_~Authors Note: Wasn't that cute? I hope you enjoyed the short story, I've never had braces in my life, though my mom wants me to have them to fix the imperfect tooth next to my front ones. I didn't write this to make fun of people who wear or wore braces, I just wrote it for fun, I don't know if its possible for them to get stuck that way. Oh well, Please review if you'd be so kind to. :3_**


End file.
